parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The RobinBob Boy WonderPants Movie
The RobinBob Boy WonderPants Movie is a animated movie spoof and parody of "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" is created Batman Rockz Productions and produced by Nicktendo. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast * Robin (Batman: The Animated Series) as SpongeBob SquarePants * Flash (Justice League Unlimited) as Patrick Star * Megamind as Squidward Tentacles * Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) as Mr. Krabs * Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) as Plankton * Harley Quinn (Batman: The Animated Series) as Karen * Zatanna Zatara (Batman: The Animated Series) as Sandy Cheeks * Jessie (Toy Story) as Mrs. Puff * Emily Lightyear (Buzz and Jessie's Daughter) as Pearl Krabs * Styk as Gary * King Triton (Batman and the Little Mermaid) as King Neptune * Miranda (Batman and the Little Mermaid) as Princess Mindy * The Sebastian (Batman and the Little Mermaid) as Squire * Bane (Batman: The Animated Series) as Dennis * Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace (1986) as Royal Crown Polisher * Bing Bong (Inside Out) as Goofy Goober * Norm (Norm of the North) as The Waiter * Slade (Teen Titans) as the Thug Leader * Batman's Super Villains as Tub Thugs * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) as The Cyclops * David Hasselhoff as Himself * Tom and Jerry as Two Attendant Fish * Johnny Bravo as Larry the Lobster * Frogfish as Itself * Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as Frogfish Tongue * Mr. Whiskers as Itself * Young Buzz Lightyear as Real Boy Mr. Krabs * Trench Monsters as Themselves Voice cast Actors provide the voices on Dec. 24, 2003 * Burt Ward as Robin * Michael Rosenbaum as Flash * Albert Brooks as Megamind * Seth Green as Buzz Lightyear * Jeff Bergman as The Joker * Melissa Rauch as Harley Quinn * Kate Miccuci as Zatanna Zatara * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Lori Alan as Emily Lightyear * Chris Sanders as Styk * Jeffrey Tambor as King Triton * Scarlett Johansson as Miranda * Carlos Alazraqui as The Sebastian * Alec Baldwin as Bane * David Hasselhoff as Himself * Neil Ross as Jason Voorhees * Dee Bradley Baker as Bert Perkins the TV Reporter ** Bradley Baker also voices Frogfish, Norm and Tom * Thomas F. Wilson as Slade * Doug Lawrence as Jerry Parts of the Entire Movie Chapters (Blu-ray/DVD/Digital Copy) # Ah, the Sea! # I'm Ready, Promotion! # Bless You, Princess Miranda/At the Bing Bong Goober # Triton's Wrath # Evil Plan Z # The Thug Tug # All Hail, Joker # Frogfish Chase/Just Kids # "Now That We're Men" # Bigger Boot! # Shell City # David Hasselhoff/Miranda Stalls Triton/Robin vs. Bane # "Bing Bong Goober Rock" # Hooray for Robin # End Credits Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Movie Spoof Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Spoofs Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Movie Spoof Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Batman Rockz Productions Category:Batman Rockz Productions Channel Category:Upcoming Movie Spoof Category:Upcoming Movie Spoofs Category:Upcoming 2018